


Comfort and Cuddles

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This real fluffy so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3
Summary: Basically Louis has anxiety and when he and the rest of the boys go out something triggers Louis' anxiety. Soon after they leave and you'll have to read to find out.





	Comfort and Cuddles

"Louis are you ready to go sweety?" I hear Harry say in a sing- song voice.  
"Yeah, let's go!" I reply somewhat loudly. I hoped everything would go alright tonight. See we are going to a bar with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. I get into the Uber with Harry and think about my breathing exercises just in case I need to do them.  
When we finally get to the bar we previously agreed upon we get out and Harry pays the driver and we walk into the older brick building.  
We almost imediantly see Niall trying to carry a large tray of beers over to the table where we see Liam and Zayn. I begin walking over and I feel Harry grab my hand as we go over together.  
"Lads, how've you been?" Liam and Zayn greet us while Niall is still trying very hard to get the beers to the table. As Harry begins to talk to them about how we've been Niall finally gets the beers to the table.  
About an hour or so has passed when Louis starts to feel the tightness in his chest. He slowly just curls into Harry's side as time goes on. The next thing I know is there's yelling and I start to panic.  
"Whaz goin' on?" I ask some time later. At some point Harry took me home and cuddled with me until I woke up. He explains that I had a panic attack and he took me home. The other lads had understood and said to wish me well.  
For the next few hours we stayed there, me cuddled into Harry's chest and him just holding me. I slowly drifted off into sleep but not before I muffled out an "I love you" to Harry.


End file.
